This Is a competing continuation for our current training program in immunology that has been continuously funded since 1984. The program is a combined pre- and postdoctoral training program in immunology. Predoctoral students will receive the Ph.D. at the end of the training. Since the faculty have increased we believe that we have both the applicant pool and the training opportunity to support 5 predocs. In addition we are requesting 1 additional slot, to be funded at NC A&T. This training program is primarily based in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology and laboratories are located in the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Department of Dermatology, Department of Neurology, the Dental Research Center (Oral Biology Program), Genetics and Molecular Biology, the Neurosciences Center and the Department of Medicine. The training for both pre- and postdoctoral fellows will take place in those laboratories. This training program is particularly strong in the areas of immunogenetics and regulation of the immune response. The research costs of the trainees are born by the research grants of the training faculty and research performed by the trainees normally appears as a joint author with the training faculty members. Physicians, veterinarians, and Ph.D.s in other disciplines will be recruited as postdoctoral trainees. Serious effort will be made to attract physician trainees by publicity among training programs in internal medicine, and in rheumatology. Postdoctoral training will be individual and, depending on the trainee, may consist of a combination of course work as well as laboratory research. Training may occur in more than a single laboratory. RELEVANCE: We are requesting funds to continue training of immunologists. A unique feature of this proposal is the close partnership with NC A&T for the recruitment of minority scientists into PhD programs. This program will aid in not only development of the next generation of scientists and furthers the future diversity of science.